


Молчите, если не хочется разговаривать

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

Уже на подходе к гавани, когда из черной воды проросли едва заметные в сумраке крыши и верхние этажи давно затопленных небоскребов, а впереди засияло электрическое марево над вечерним Токио, они поссорились.  
Глупее не придумаешь, сказал себе Когами, глядя на полупрозрачный, очерченный далеким светом силуэт Макисимы. Неужели теперь он будет молчать?..  
Минуту назад Макисима спросил, появившись рядом:  
— Снова ко мне? Или правильнее будет сказать — к нам? Не удивлюсь, если ты теперь считаешь эту квартиру в большей степени своей, чем моей.  
Он улыбался так, словно возвращение в Токио несказанно его радовало. Когда Макисима радовался, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Когами. На грузовом судне не было ни единой живой души, кроме него, и ни одного призрака, кроме Макисимы, и можно было разговаривать хоть в полный голос, но избавляться от привычки говорить тихо он не собирался. — Может быть, туда давно уже кто-нибудь вломился. Больше трех лет прошло.  
— Там хорошая система безопасности, — недовольно заметил Макисима; его улыбка потускнела. — Ты ведь почти знаком с тем, кто ее ставил, так что можешь не сомневаться…  
— Или до нее добралось Бюро, — не сдавался Когами. — Их ваша система не остановит. И конец тогда всем твоим книгам и манге. В лучшем случае забрали как улики, а то и просто сожгли. Но тебе-то какая разница?  
Нет занятия бессмысленнее, чем пытаться задеть призрака, словами ли, пулями — но Макисима вдруг нахмурился.  
— Если не хочется разговаривать, молчи, — уронил он; это была почти цитата, и Когами ее почти узнал, еще мгновение — и всплыла бы в памяти обложка или сразу страница книги. Но он засмотрелся на то, как Макисима — редкий случай — отводит глаза, глядит в сторону, все еще хмурясь, потом опирается на ограждение носовой палубы и отворачивается. С теми, кто обижает призраков, обязательно что-нибудь случается, подумал Когами и едва не засмеялся вслух. Макисима не обернулся.

Квартира в Икебукуро до сих пор никому не понадобилась. Когами вошел в нее как в свою — Макисима был прав, но комментировать не стал; его беззвучное присутствие странным образом раздражало больше, чем разговоры. Он мог бы осведомиться о дальнейших планах или насмешливо предложить Когами передохнуть с дороги, но вместо этого просто отошел к книжным полкам, пробежался кончиками пальцев по корешкам.  
Когами раскрыл ноутбук Чхве Гусона, подключил портативный терминал. Теперь никто бы не смог отследить канал связи. Макисима покосился через плечо, но промолчал снова.  
Цунемори ответила через несколько секунд. Когами закрыл глаза.  
— Если ты все еще собираешься меня арестовать, — начал он и услышал короткий вздох на том конце, — то сперва послушай. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Бар в Китадзаве был не лучшим местом для разговоров — по мнению Когами, кому-нибудь вроде Цунемори вообще не следовало ходить туда без патрульных и без доминатора. Но она сама назвала место, согласилась прийти одна и пообещала никому не говорить о назначенной встрече. До Китадзавы Когами добрался с помощью карты сканеров — удивительно, но за три года она не устарела. Токио жил своей жизнью — спокойной и неизменной. Из окна машины эта жизнь казалась призрачной — даже молчаливый Макисима на соседнем сиденье был более реален. Ветер, пробиравшийся в приоткрытое окно, трепал его волосы, бесшумно хлопал воротником рубашки. Интересно, рассеянно подумал Когами, Цунемори тоже его увидит?.. Но спрашивать не стал.  
Макисима ни слова не сказал и тогда, когда возле бара на Когами попытался напасть какой-то латентный — никакой опасности он не представлял, несчастный, измученный таблетками и цифровыми наркотиками человек с отбитым горлышком бутылки в руках, но безмолвие Макисимы было непривычным. Раньше он говорил: «Ты собираешься покончить с собой таким нелепым образом?» — или: «Обрати внимание, в тебя собираются разрядить автомат», или, если совсем не было времени — «сзади», «падай», «стреляй». Когами порой казалось, что Макисима успел стать его интуицией, его шестым чувством — или, может быть, просто забрал все это себе.  
Сейчас интуиция молчала.

Когами успел дважды заказать виски, прежде чем Цунемори появилась в дверях, за пеленой табачного дыма. В этом баре посетители самозабвенно предавались неодобряемым удовольствиям, и Когами даже подумал, что стоит здесь задержаться и выяснить, какие еще удовольствия предлагают в задних комнатах. Это была пустая мысль, подобные ей обычно умирали под прищуренным взглядом Макисимы или после колкого замечания о животной природе большинства пороков. Теперь Макисима смотрел в сторону — но тонкий силуэт Цунемори, проскользнувшей сквозь дым, отогнал праздные мысли не хуже его колкостей.  
— Что вы хотели мне… — начала она, еще не сев за столик. Когами посмотрел на ее служебный коммуникатор. Цунемори поймала его взгляд, стянула браслет с запястья и сунула в карман. Это не имело никакого смысла — разве что звук для того, кто мог прослушивать инспекторские разговоры, стал бы чуть тише. Но Когами решил считать это знаком доверия и раскрыл на пятнистом от старости столе ноутбук.  
— Смотри.  
Цунемори опустилась рядом — на место, с которого мгновение назад исчез Макисима. Коснулась клавиатуры, листая взломанные файлы министерства иностранных дел. Файлы, бесспорно подтверждавшие сотрудничество группы Самрина с японским МИДом. От нее пахло свежестью, ощутимой даже сквозь тяжелый, пропитанный запахами табака и алкоголя воздух бара.  
— Откуда это у вас? — наконец спросила она.  
Когами смотрел на ее плотно сжатые губы, на щеку, все еще по-детски круглую. Ей не следовало здесь находиться, это чувство было острее всех остальных.  
— Пообщался со специалистом из министерства благосостояния, — сказал он. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Что за специалист?  
Теперь Цунемори нахмурилась и сразу стала взрослее, чем раньше. Про Тогадани она слушала молча, кивая то и дело, и хмурилась все сильнее. Когами этого и ожидал: недовольства, сомнения, недоверия — не к нему, к системе, которая играет сама с собой в шахматы живыми людьми.  
— Значит, этот Тогадани, — проговорила Цунемори, когда Когами замолчал, — он сказал вам, что он… работал на правительство? И все?  
Когами пожал плечами.  
— Еще он был железным, вроде Сенгудзи. Помнишь его?  
Цунемори рассеянно кивнула.  
— Неудивительно, на такой-то работе, — зачем-то добавил Когами.  
— И все? — настойчиво повторила Цунемори.  
Макисима появился снова, сел за столик напротив нее — все-таки невидимый — и вгляделся с отчужденным, прохладным любопытством. Когами захотелось его ударить.  
— И все. — Он резко кивнул. — Я что, упустил что-то важное?  
— Когами-сан… — Цунемори на мгновение запнулась. — Вы кому-нибудь еще об этом рассказывали?  
Табачный дым рисовал вокруг ее головы что-то вроде нимба. В глубине бара пьяно захохотали, с глухим звоном ударилось об каменный пол толстое стекло. Далеко-далеко вдруг завыла полицейская сирена, и Цунемори вздрогнула, опустила голову, пряча взгляд.  
— Беги, — сказал Макисима.

В замусоренном темном переулке, за несколько кварталов от бара, Когами, тяжело дыша, привалился к стене. Стряхнул с плеча рюкзак, сунул в него ноут, который до сих пор держал в руках. Макисима скользнул пальцами по крышке ноута, словно погладил, провожая.  
— Она знает больше, чем ты. — Его слова выпадали в сырой воздух туманнными облачками, не менее призрачными, чем он сам. — И ее все устраивает. А ты ждал другого.  
— Отстань, — пробормотал Когами. Забросил рюкзак на плечо, прислушался — сирены выли вдалеке, но не приближались.  
— У тебя нет здесь союзников, — не угомонился Макисима.  
— Кроме тебя, — бросил Когами сквозь зубы.  
Теперь Макисима заткнулся. Но на этот раз, кажется, не обиделся.


End file.
